fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Okami 3/Tales of the Celestial Plain: Amaterasu
Tales of the Celestial Plain: Amaterasu is the first of the Tales of the Celestial Plain DLC series. In this, players take control of Amaterasu after she and Waka rode the Ark of Yamato up to the Celestial Plain. Here, players are tasked with fighting off the demonic forces and restoring the Celestial Plains to their former splendor. Story The story begins right after the ending of Okami. Amaterasu just defeated Yami, and earned the ability to go to the Celestial Plain. She’s accompanied by Waka, one of the few remaining Celestials. They reach the Plain, and can see the demon’s influence all over when they get close. The Ark sets down, and the duo step out onto the Plain. And here, three miniature blobs of cursed zones are in front of them. Waka says that, given her power, Amaterasu should be able to wipe out these zones with Restoration. So, players are able to take control of Amaterasu here. After using restoration upon the dark influence, Gameplay Despite using the same controls, playing as Amaterasu is completely different to playing as Kuni. For one, all of her Celestial Brush Techniques are at maximum power. Secondly, Amaterasu has a natural ability to build up a shield. As she builds up combos and avoids hits, she’ll slowly build up experience, which eventually turns into one layer of protection. Then, she can continue the combo to build up another layer, until she’s got up to three layers of protection. For each layer, she can take that many hits without losing health. Weapons Amaterasu doesn’t use the same weapons as Kuni. Instead, she wields a reflector, rosary beads, and a glaive. Reflector The Reflector is an artifact constantly associated with Amaterasu. It’s a relatively small mirror that Amaterasu can swing out in front of her with light and heavy attacks. It’s a very balanced weapon, being not too fast, and yet not too slow, dealing midrange damage, though the damage done depends on which reflector you have equipped. When used as a sub weapon, she’ll pull it out and in front of her like a shield. If she blocks an attack at just the right time, she’ll counter them with a painful suplex. Rosary Beads Rosary Beads are used like a whip in Amaterasu’s hands, her lashing it outwards to deal repetitious damage to anyone in range. The whip has the most range out of all of Amaterasu’s potential weapons, but typically deals less damage. When used as a sub weapon, she’ll deploy weak projectiles that fire out in a straight line in front of her. Glaive In Amaterasu’s hands, the glaive is very slow, and very powerful. They have more range than reflectors, but again, are very slow. Holding the heavy attack button has her raise the blade for a devastating attack. When used as a sub weapon, she’ll charge blade first like a stinger. Brush Techniques Every Brush Technique listed here is unlocked from the start. #Sunrise - Amaterasu's signature ability. Draw a circle in the sky to summon the sun and change the day to daytime. #Rejuvenation - Originally obtained from Yomigami. Draw an outline around a broken object to restore it to its former self. #Power Slash - Originally obtained from Tachigami. Draw a straight line across your target to hit them with a celestial slash #Greensprout>Bloom - Originally obtained from Sakigami. Draw a circle around a dead plant to make it bloom. #Greensprout>Water Lily - Originally obtained from Hasugami. Draw a circle over the water to create a Lily Pad you can use as a platform. #Greensprout>Vine - Originally obtained from Tsutagami. Draw a line connecting from a konohana blossom to a target to pull it towards the flower. #Cherry Bomb - Originally obtained from Bakugami. Draw a circle with a line poking from it to summon up a bomb that explodes on contact with an enemy and on contact with cracks in the environment. #Waterspout - Originally obtained from Nuregami. Draw a line from water to your target to douse said target with water. #Crescent - Originally obtained from Yumigami. Draw a crescent in the sky to summon the moon and change day to nighttime. #Galestorm - Originally obtained from Kazegami. Draw either a spiral or a loop to generate wind blowing in the direction specified by the way you brush. #Inferno - Originally obtained from Moegami. Draw a line from a source of fire to the target to distribute fire. #Veil of Mist - Originally obtained from Kasugami. Draw two parallel lines to slow down time around Kuni. #Catwalk #Thunderstorm #Blizzard Divine Radiance Like Kuni was able to in the main game, certain combos now give Amaterasu a radiant glow around her. Just like in the main game, by applying a Brush Technique to her while she's glowing, she unleashes a technique dependent on the weapon she has equipped and the Brush Technique used. For example, if she's glowing while wielding her reflector and the player applies Inferno to the glow, she holds her reflector in front of her, and unleashes a short range blast of fire. If she's wielding her rosary and players use Blizzard on her, her rosary is suddenly lined with icy spikes for one swing, dealing much more damage than usual rosary slashes. If she's wielding her glaive and players use Thunderstorm on her, she holds up her glaive, before perform a powerful slash, which launches a crescent-shaped wave of electricity forward. Category:Fan DLC Category:Okami 3 Category:Ursa Division Games